bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang
Bang is a Fullbringer from , , whose parents were attacked by an Adjuchas class hollow while on a lengthy vacation during his mother's pregnancy. The incident created the chain of fate that guided the future warrior. Although they unknowingly survived due to the mysterious intervention of a Shinigami, the spiritual residue imprinted itself within the unborn swordsman. Fortunately, Bang's life was seemingly normal compared to other spiritually aware beings whose parents encountered such horrific beast; besides suffering from an obvious physical defection brought about by the altercation with corrupted spiritual force during his time in the womb. Regardless, Bang chose to dedicate his life to isolation and solitude. Stubborn. Prideful. Emotionally weak and insecure yet of dreams of grandiose. He is often considered a traveling paradox by those who cross him. One who desires companionship but shy's away when friendship is present. While Bang loved his family, he chose to chase his own desires and dreams above all else. Eventually Bang revealed to his parents that he could see and do things that others could not. But once more, the child was regarded as hyper-imaginative and offered prescription pills. It was when Bang's dormant spiritual power spiked upon adolescence, causing the world to collide with the afterlife, that his parents finally believed him. Bang encountered his first hollow while going home after a long day of school. The ferocious beast was a low-grade hollow, yet strong enough to pose a threat to a nearby human. Feeling the spiritual power within, it began to chase Bang towards his home with an insatiable hunger. But Bang knew that leading it to his house would be dangerous. So he trapped it within an alleyway and attempted to escape. The fear of death, desire to save himself and passion for finding a purpose ignited his soul power, the Fullbring. After slaying the beast, the sudden blossoming caused Bang to collapse from over-exhaustion. After awakening in a hospital, he decided to dedicate his life to mastering his newly acquired power. Bang travelled to Osaka, Japan for college in order to find the source of his life at the age of 18. He claims to be driven solely by selfish goals. He is a self-proclaimed hermit, a man without attachment to worldly desires. However, Bang has continuously demonstrated the willingness to sacrifice everything for others. Appearance Bang inherited the brown skin of his African ancestry as well as hair resembling lamb's wool. During his childhood and early adolescence, Bang chose to keep his hair unkept and wild. He possesses sharp brown eyes and a smile capable of warming a winter's night. He is famed for his lowered eyelids, granting him an atmosphere of nonchalantness and a tired persona. He also inherited a slim build accompanied by a rather impressive height. Bang grew without a taste in clothing. His ensemble consisted of jeans, t-shirts and hoodies without decoration. However, his clothing changed to black sweatpants, plain shirts, and solid hoodies; which grant him the ability to practice his fencing footwork without hinderance and changing clothing. Bang is never without his three most important objects, his epee, father's watch and black rimmed glasses. He wears black eyeliner and has a tattoo of the Yamata no Orochi on his neck. His lips are pierced with snake bites and his left ear has a couple piercings as well. Bang keeps his hair shaven with a messy blonde mohawk spiraling upwards down the center of his head. His epee is always kept in a black sleeve which only shows the grip and guard of the weapon; tied to his waist. Bang is found in the various fencing clubs located across town when he is not hunting hollows. During these visitations, he switches to his white uniform used during matches. Contrary to normal fencing jackets, his jacket is a right zip with soft fabric meant for breathable movement instead of restrictive yet protective material. His knickers are comprised of the same material which allow him to maneuver without hinderance. He wears a black glove and a matching mask. Although an Epee fencer, Bang is known for practicing saber fencing; a sport which causes him to sport a over his jacket. Personality Bang eludes suspicion by continuously displaying different personalities dependent on the situation and people present. Unfortunately, forging genuine relationships have become extremely difficult due to Bang's innate safety mechanism of personality manipulation. However, there exist those who broke through and discovered the kindhearted swordsman known as Wei Meng. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of manipulating his personality. Bang can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Bang suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happiness peacefully awaits for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defense against the cruel world. Bang inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Only after suffering from being taken advantage of did Bang eventually shut his heart from the world, becoming externally heartless and aloof. Once, one could refer to Bang as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. Bang would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. Of course such a lifestyle eventually lead to Bang developing a huge group of friends who only saw him for what he could give. People gravitated towards him and listened to his every word when they were spoken but took everything when he looked away. They gave him praise in person but gossiped horrible rumors behind his back. They treated him like an animal, a pet. This weakness spawned from his parents always offering Bang's services when someone required an extra hand around the house. Since his parents taught Bang to never judge or refuse a cry for help, it became easier to manipulate the poor child. This positive outlook on life and sheltered perspective lead to a child who was easily manipulated. Someone whose love allowed for those less noble to control and harm. People tricked him of his coin while girls lead the poor child astray. He cared little for the pleasures of the flesh but desired the warmth of one's heart. Unfortunately, Bang only met the coldness of the wicked and ruthlessness of evil. Bang was a completely obedient child who followed his parents orders without resistance. Although instilled with pacifistic teachings, Bang enjoyed the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen spending days and nights studying the art of western fencing. He has read hundreds of books, learning from the greatest Italian literature printed. Bang demonstrated an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension of swordplay. He learned fast and practiced harder than his fellow siblings; the elements themselves proving insufficient in halting his progress. He joined several fencing clubs and excelled in the sport. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong. Although Bang possessed anger towards his fellow students, he was unable to comprehend or develop enough hatred to stand against them. Instead, he simply discarded their words as futile and trivial, which resulted in others viewing Bang as a child of arrogance. In a conversation with a fellow classmate, Bang explained that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. But Bang refused to grant his enemies enough power to determine his fate and status. Even if it meant the harshest training, turning Bang into the epitome of perseverance. Bang was still a loving child who sacrificed personal happiness for others. He always gave to those in need and refrained from violence. His neighbors often noted that Bang had the mental resilience and patience of an old man, smiling despite the odds and giving to those in need. Instances of Bang refusing to help another human were truly weird. However, Bang suffered from insecurities which evolved into paranoia and a constant doubt in himself. Regardless of how perfect Bang accomplished a task, he questioned the outcome. Yet, bonding with his sword master taught Bang that he should believe in himself and proudly demonstrate the skills he possessed. He showed the young fencer how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. His master's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Bang increased the speed forward. Eventually, Bang started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, Bang still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for what seemed like an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Bang is always hardest on himself; his masters often stating that he is the biggest victim of his own vindictiveness. Sadly, Bang developed a rather dampening perspective towards humanity. This darkness was brought about by his conversations with the dead. Being a spiritually aware human meant he could conversation with the departed. When coupled with his isolated personality, Bang spent prolonged periods speaking to ghost. He heard the horrific things human inflicted upon one another. Experienced the evils of humanity and unfairness of fate. From it, Bang gained a realization of the evils embedded in the world to the point he almost walked the path of villainy and vengeance. But the mental resilience fought the dark seedlings and kept them from sprouting. The dedication he held to saving humanity fused permanently with the pain coursing through his veins. Bang realized that the reason humanity suffered was due to an overpopulation of those with evil intentions. By becoming a demon and cleansing the majority, the minority of kindhearted humans would eventually overpower the evil. And so, Bang developed the cold-hearted persona used when battling Hollows. A murderer of murderers and tormenter of tormentors. Yet mortality forced Bang to witness the fragility of the human mind, body and spirit. Everyone he loves and will love are heading towards death. He also noticed the short amount of time humanity was given to experience the infinite nature of the universe. Bang started to regard life as a sick joke, believing one's purpose to be find the little bit of humor in such a horrid punchline. Nevertheless, Bang still possesses the sparkles of life surrounding the abyss of his heart. He will go above and beyond for the happiness of others and sacrifice his own life to protect their ideals. Igniting a sea of love will create an apocalyptic ocean of burning hatred that is both unable to be tamed and is continuously growing. Consuming everything in its immediate surrounding until it eventually burns itself out. Vanishing into the air as quick as it came. However, other Fullbringers have revered to his heart as not completely fallen but instead, hiding underneath a veil of distaste, anger and emptiness. Inside the deep abyss that has become Bang's soul is the small light he once possessed as a child. Hidden in fear of someone stepping on the ember, thus completely killing the innocence Bang once held. Outwardly, Bang portrays the ruthless murderer who only cares for the material gains of life. As he explains, people will switch their faces in a matter of seconds while coin never changes; since coin is neither good nor evil. He has lost a crucial value on life instilled in him at a young age. Whereas he would step over an insect, Bang is unafraid of slaughtering bystanders who might pose a threat to his existence and tying extremely loose ends Bang refers to himself as a pathetic mess for feeling empty when he had a caring family. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through material means. Bang fantasizes that the meaning of his power is to acquire more through hard work and perseverance. Once he becomes stronger, the emptiness will disappear. Until then, Bang is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy swordsman continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards humans who subject themselves to normality as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is Bang himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Although Bang is externally a train wreck, the swordsman still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Bang follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When Bang was young, elders alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by spiritually sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides Bang's actions when he no longer acts consciously. He has grabbed food for the starving, helped others in need, and even refrains from releasing his restraints when surrounded by civilians. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Bang battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. Few understand the connection between Bang and his battle-loving counterpart. Although born to a pacifistic family, Bang actually enjoys swordplay. The understanding and harmony of swordsmanship; resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Bang assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. As a Hollow Exterminator, Bang enjoys the hunt and proceeding battle against his targets. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Bang is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against other criminals who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. However, Bang refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful task. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Bang displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, Bang has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. When against overwhelming enemies, Bang refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; Bang constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Bang lived a successful life. Bang possesses a spiritual connection with ravens in both his personality and reputation. He is the epitome of the reputation raven's possess as ill omens and harbingers of death. However, Bang relationship with the deathly birds are beyond a simple fascination. Ravens are known as playful creatures who are both social and intelligent. And in a similar manner, Bang is a person whose reputation overshadows an innate enjoyment of relaxation. He is a playful spirit that enjoys the company of others despite voicing a desire for isolation. History Although Bang's parents are from , they decided to move to Beijing, China where he would be born and raised in their second home. However, Bang's parents took a short vacation in Osaka before finishing the journey to a new life. Osaka was a beautiful city that rekindled the love of a man and woman about to begin a family. Clear blue skies filled with clouds laid above them and the flowers filled the summer air with a pleasant scent. It was the literal definition of heaven on earth, and served as a sign for a long and prosperous life for their children. Unfortunately, their blissful vacation transformed into a violent effort to survive a night before they left for China. While taking a midnight stroll through a cherry blossom garden, a horrific beast suddenly emerged and attempted to eat the pregnant women. A monster; not even remotely similar to anything either had witnessed before. The exquisite garden would have been bathed in crimson if not for a nearby shinigami who, with a swift strike, defeated the monstrous hollow. He decided that such an event would surely ruin a family's sanity and utilized a spell which forced them unconscious. The next morning, Bang's parents completed their move to China with only a dream of the event before. Bang was born Wèi-Mèng (为梦), a name entwined with one whose destiny involved walking a darkened path. Wei Meng lived a normal life compared to other spiritually aware beings. But he kept certain gifts secret from those closest to him. Mainly his ability to interact with things others could not. He saw the invisible and spoke to those without a voice. When inheriting a childhood where ostracism was rampant, the departed served as his companions during moments of solitude. People thought he suffered from insanity while others simply proclaimed him a child with a hyperactive imagination. Conversing with spirits as he matured meant he learned of the evils of life. Wei Meng acted as a councilor for the dead, a recorder of history and a student to the wise. He understood why fellow classmates followed the hive mind and isolated him. Bang comprehended certain traits bound to the DNA of humans and such, lived without the necessity of popularity. Instead, he only dreamed of finding a purpose beyond simply existing. Bang's father introduced the young child into fencing at the age of 11. It was perhaps a moment which changed his life eternally. He fell in love with the concept of sword fighting and dueling. And as the son of a man who was heavily influenced by Japanese culture, Bang gained a certain appreciation of history. He not only practiced the sport of fencing, but actually read the history of European swordsmanship and incorporated it into his own style. Soon he was the equivalent to an old gentleman, a master of dueling and of the art of swordplay. He could communicate with other swordsman simply by crossing blades. It was during bouts that Bang felt his happiest. He would practice whenever his hands were empty and dream of dueling upon ships and castles. Upon adolescence, Bang's powers matured enough that he had accidentally awakened his fullbring. At the age of thirteen, the young swordsman encountered a low class Hollow who was heading towards a popular area. But the hollow had sensed Bang and developed a certain hunger for such a powerful spiritual human. In fear, Bang attempted to escape from the oncoming beast. Trapped in a small alleyway, the Fullbringer clutched his epee in hopes of stabbing the beast's eye with the blunt piece of metal. Yet his anger at being weak ignited his spirit within. The weapon transformed into an actual rapier and his arm was covered in a silver metal. He managed to slay the hollow before collapsing of over exhaustion. Bang awoken in a nearby hospital with odd wounds. When questioned, he recalled the strange dream where his weapon for sport actually transformed into a sword and he fought a demon. But the doctors disregarded his story and claimed that the trauma from being robbed at knife point caused his brain to manipulate the story. They were wrong. After the doctors departed, leaving the family alone, Bang grabbed his epee and prepared to show them that he was not a victim of trauma. He took deep breaths. Grasped the hilt tightly and relived the moment where the monster's claws reached for his throat. The fear. Anger. Weakness. A burning desire to ascend the food chain so that he could stop those who harmed him. To become a staple in history instead of disappearing into nothing. The burning sensation turned into a silver liquid which engulfed both his arm and blade. En Garde showed his parents that their son was telling the truth. Although they feared for his safety, they decided to pass on the story of their vacation in Osaka, Japan. A monster of a similar description had attacked them when his mother was pregnant. And strangely, his parents were saved by a being of similar clothing. Originally, his parents refrained from telling him this story in hopes that the event would disappear into a memory. One of the world's oddities unknown by mankind. But unfortunately, the shell of fate possessed different intentions. Bang spent two years, in secret, trying to grasp an understanding of his powers and abilities. Fencing. School. Fencing. Training. Soon he learned to activate this odd form without the necessity of danger or anger. As he matured, his powers became a beacon for similar otherworldly beast. Bang developed a taste for hunting. For slaying the monsters who threatened him. They became an even greater treat than human opponents. Eventually Bang decided to return to the town where his parents were attacked. In hopes of not just finding answers, but also maturing his powers. And such he flew to Japan to attend college. Plot Equipment *'Hunting Knife': Bang carries a hunting knife inside his belt buckle. He is able to pull on the soul of the weapon to increase both its sharpness and durability; allowing him to utilize the weapon in situations where he is unable to activate En Garde. Powers & Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Bang has possessed a fascination with swordsmanship since he was a young child. He studied rapier fencing and saber fencing and participated in the sport for over a decade. Bang also watched his father practice various forms of Katana based swordsmanship, during which, he would note the similar emphasis on footwork and body control. Bang has read and religiously studied hundreds of rapier based fencing manuals. He has incorporated works such as the Great Representation of the Art and Use of Fencing, by Ridolfo Capo Ferro, into his sword form; while using the Paradoxes of Defense, by George Silver, to circumvent certain weaknesses in the art of Rapier swordplay. He also studied other western swordplay manuals in order to add an extra kick. Some of his manuals include the infamous Lo Schermo, overo Scienza D'Arme by Salvator Fabris as well as the Treatise written by Nicoletto Giganti. Bang is regarded as a skillful western swordsman. Bang's swordsmanship is a single-handed sword style that primarily focuses upon damage inflicted by thrusting attacks and swift slashing strikes. Bang utilizes two different swords that are each wielded by a single hand, the Saber and Rapiers. The style of fencing Bang has cultivated revolves around the skillful manipulation of one's weight alongside the importance of footwork and speed. When en guard, Bang places his feet in a perpendicular formation with his right foot facing forward and left turned towards the left flank. He then bends his knees as his bodily weight is centered upon his left leg. This fundamental stance is the source of the maneuvers he exhibits during battle. Although his advancements and retreats are centered around this stance, Bang is known for incorporating personal movements such as walking and acrobatics during battle. His arm is then tucked into his body with a fist's distance between his elbow and hip. The tip of his front sword pointing towards the opponent in a manner which separates their body into four quadrants; allowing Bang to react swiftly to offensive measures defensively while regarding the upwards pointing sword as a single limb attached to his shoulder. Wrist movement plays a crucial part in the efficiency of point control, perhaps the most important aspect of his sword form, and such his blade is kept in a position where he can maneuver without hinderance. His hand is continuously protected by the guard which coils around the complex hilt. The completion of footwork is coupled with the understanding of two aspects of swordsmanship that is often overlooked by warriors concerned only with overwhelming power, tempo and measure. The tempo of fencing, as described by Bang, is the length of stillness or motion exhibited by the combatants. One's motion measures one's stillness while one's stillness measure's one motion, or perhaps their motion or stillness is actually matched by an equal motion or stillness. Bang practices patience and rhythmic measurement during his swordplay, where he awaits for an opponent to strike and seizes the opening with a counter. In some ways, his swordplay was created by watching the action and reactions of nature while understanding tempo and the concept of consequences. Bang refers to the measurement of tempo as the equivalent to keeping rhythm to two dancers on the battlefield. The importance of tempo is often shown when an opponent reacts to an action during swordplay. Acting outside of tempo causes one combatant to fall off beat, allowing the enemy to strike an opening. To act outside of tempo has a variety of meanings in itself; from failing to arrive at full attack or behaving in a manner of chaos and utter randomness. During the latter situation where Bang finds himself against bestial opponents, he uses his keen sense of tempo to locate the various openings created by a lack of discipline; mainly the wrist or arm. Since every sword form possesses a variant of tempo or the measurement of action, Bang is able to combat enemies from various countries by locating their specific rhythm. Contrarily, measure involves the identification of the distance between the enemy and the tip of Bang's sword; which includes the various angles created when entering en guard. There are multiple variants of offense when dealing with his sword form; yet Bang is particularly fond of utilizing the fundamental extension of the arm and a propelled, often accelerated, lunge forward. Primarily his strikes are rapid thrust performed by extending his arm from its natural position and angled with skilled wrist control. Without the momentum required by cutting damage, he can swiftly pierce an opponent at a shorter distance and retreat his arm into its natural state in a flash. This method of combat allows Bang to search for an opening by quickly thrusting towards an opponent at different angles. Bang can use his sword to dance around an enemy's blade while searching for an area of weakness, even forcing an opponent to create an opening with his masterful point control. He can successfully prod an opponent by rapidly extending his blade forward without an intention to actually strike his opponent; instead attempting different angular attacks to confuse and lead an enemy astray. Successfully forcing an opponent to fall for a feint through his rapid extensions is often followed by what he refers to as a Tuōshēn (脱身), a wrist-oriented technique where he maneuvers the blade either under, over or around his opponent's weapon to strike a newly acquired opening; mainly a wrist or section of the opponent's arm. It is during the execution of a successful Tuōshēn where one notices the advantages of a one handed sword form. After the basic extension and retraction of his arm, Bang also prefers the usage of a fully accelerated lunge forward. When considering the usefulness of his sword, one is able to grasp the importance of lunging in his sword form. Bang performs a lunge by propelling himself forward using his hind leg as a source of power; Bang extends his arm towards the desired target seconds before actually launching. His forward leg is perhaps the final limb to move; acting only as a stand to keep him from falling off balance, Bang notes that a true master should be able to strike his opponent before the front foot touches the ground. Beyond the thrust and piercing power of his sword, it also possesses sharpened edges meant to both deflect incoming attacks and deal slashing and cutting damage. Proper point control stems from mastery over one's wrist and an understanding that the sword and arm are but a single limb. The outcome is the skillful manipulation of he blade almost as if actually attached to his body. While rivaling sword forms require large and grandiose movements during combat, Bang exploits the control he gains from manipulating a blade with a single hand by performing movements that are small and direct with a single purpose. Small movements gather less momentum which ultimately allows Bang to alter his tactics without wasting steps. He can also utilize offense and defense simultaneously by parrying with one sword and following with Huánkǒu (还口, literally meaning: Retort). Bang excels in the aspects of speed and precision which is considered most important for his swordsmanship. He strikes with astonishing speed without sacrificing point control or blade obedience. Situations have occurred where only those who mastered similar sword forms are able to truly follow his movement. Similar to unarmed combat, his speed is complimented with a physical elegance during his movements. A prominent example of his speed-oriented combat appears when Bang accurately pierced the wrist of multiple opposing swordsmen as they approached proper measure. Bang utilize attacks that are perceived from various directions by combining speed with precision. Opponents refer to his methods as a mixture of spontaneous, sporadic and elegant. Bang uses speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as differing intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually an attempt to force an opening or an onslaught meant for deciphering an opponents weakness. For every situation, Bang uses both explicit and implicit techniques, including feints, as a method of developing strategies. Bang also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his attacks. During battle, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. Bang is often regarded as a Master of Finesse among a world of brutal swordsman. He possesses the refined wrist flexibility and point-control of a heart surgeon who can write thousand character scrolls using the tip of his sword without breaking a stroke. Every battle is surgery to Bang who strikes his opponents both strategically and without savagery. The wounds inflicted are clean and lacking in resistance. Finesse is important in his style of swordsmanship; leading to Bang relying on point control to strike immediate openings. Bang can cut arteries and veins in a single step once an opening reveals itself. While some consider Bang an aggressive swordsman, Bang often acts in a manner similar to a counter fighter who exhibits patience while awaiting the opponent to strike. Weapons utilized by Bang follow his every command; leading to successful parries to different sections of his opponent's blade. The control he commands over his sword allows Bang to alter his own sword's trajectory mid-tempo; achieved by a belief that a swordsman should be able to dominate their own sword, resulting in efficient rhythm. Footwork is the crucial element of fencing. To truly master fencing form meant the ability to fight on thin ice without breaking through; a representation of refined control over incredible power. Whereas opposing sword styles use swords to stop an opponents attack, his sword form focuses heavily on the redirection of energy rather than absolute resistance. *'Enhanced Speed': Fencing is comprised of speed, explosiveness and unpredictability. To master such a sword style is to possess a body capable of harnessing the synergy between the three aspects. Understanding this principle, Bang focused on increasing both his speed as a human and as a Fullbringer. Before awakening his dormant powers, Bang was noted for possessing an impressive reaction time. He can alter movements with maximum efficiency and perform acrobatics that grants him unique advantages. Bang learned and mastered the maneuvering technique known as Bringer Light after seizing control of his Reiryoku. He is able to pull the souls of his surrounding to move through the air, upon the ground and dart across water at incredible speeds. He bounces from location to location with a flicker of green light upon his feet. Bang applied this method of speed enhancement to his arm movement. By manipulating the souls surrounding his wrist and arms in a manner similar to the souls surrounding his feet, Bang can strike an opponent with astounding speed without sacrificing precision. He is capable of unleashing a rapid barrage of attacks from different angles. Bang utilizes his skills of maneuverability to leap vast distances, float above the clouds, levitate and even walk among the air. He runs across the surface of water and can transform the physical characteristics of the three phases of matter to his liking. Combined with skillful fencing footwork, the swordsman masters his immediate surrounding through speed and explosiveness. His strikes are swift and destructive, clean and utterly barbaric. **'Bringer Call' ('' ): Bang developed a secondary technique derived from his mastery of Bringer Light. By pulling on the soul of his surroundings, Bang is able to exponentially increase both his speed and maneuverability; creating a form of elegance when combined with his swordplay. He dashes explosively from location to location without a wasted step. However, he added an extra step to create a new technique by combining Bringer Light with his superb mastery of fencing. The source of this ability stems from the fencing attack known as an Appel; a move where a fencer stomps their front foot against the ground, to produce a sound which distracts or startles the opponent. This interference often creates an opening for the fencer to strike their target. Bang enhanced the Appel by pulling the soul of the air to amplify and manipulate the sound. By amplifying it and altering the frequency, the step creates a pulsing effect that disorients those who hear it. Victims have described the pulse in a manner similar to a wave crashing against them. An invisible force colliding with their consciousness. Without movement, the pulse is enough to halt those who are engaged in combat or interrupt their physical flow and concentration. However, Bang utilizes '''Bringer Call' before Bringer Light to strike an enemy while overcoming their defense. He follows closely after the oncoming pulse and takes advantage of their disorientation. Bang can also utilize the Call to distract his opponent and escape immediate danger. The Call traverses the three stages of matter, making it rather difficult to completely evade. Unfortunately, utilizing the Call before an attack transforms it into a two step process; often serving as a warning to those capable of keeping up with Bang's impressive speed. *'Expert Fullbring': Although Bang lacked the necessary teacher to help realize his potential, Bang's experience in various battles have allowed him to reach conquer mountains through trial and error. He has his own personal explanation of the mechanics of Fullbring, which corresponds with the actual composition behind the mystical art. The sensitivity Bang displayed as a child was a result of inheriting this unique ability. He always possessed a certain empathetic link with humans, animals and certain objects; a link which lead to others taking advantage of his kindhearted nature. This connection was the prerequisite to understanding the concept of Soul-Pulling. He can manipulate the movements of objects and alter their characteristics to his liking. Through his spiritual link, utilizing his Fullbring is relatively easy. He mainly used the aspects of Fullbring in tandem with his swordsmanship, manipulating his Epee by transforming it into a deadly weapon without activating it. This ability transfers to normal pieces of metal, which Bang will transmute into swords and bladed weapons. As of yet, his strongest connection is with Sabers, Rapiers and their sport descendents; however he can forge relationships with other weaponry as well. His encyclopedic knowledge of their construction, usage and characteristics allows him to transform the weapons between one another and actively manipulate their physical traits freely. Since objects inherit the memories of their wielder, Bang can obtain the knowledge of the sword masters by wielding their swords and utilize the information as a catalyst for increasing his own swordsmanship. Perhaps Bang's greatest achievement is his ability to manipulate the soul's of objects in an immediate distance. However, his greatest limitation is the requirement of comprehension. Bang cannot manipulate something he lacks an idea of. Although he can feel the soul and attempt to pull, the effect is usually randomized. **'Limited Telekinesis': Bang can mentally manipulate the movements of items that he established a relationship with. He accomplishes this feat in a manner similar to the method used by Fullbringers to manipulate beverages for an easier drink. The established relationship can range from moments of contact to a complete comprehension of the desired object. However, the more simple the construct's soul, the quicker he is able to understand and form a relationship. Ultimately, after Bang establishes an initial understanding of the object, he is able to manipulate similar objects without contact and from a considerable distance. While his primary usage of this trait is to assure that his weapon never leaves his grasp, he can use the ability to manipulate the soul's of nearby objects to perform quick maneuvers that aide in battle. He has crashed cars into pursing hollows and used nearby benches as projectiles. Although versatile, Bang's mastery over this trait is extremely dependent on the established relationship. As he can easily manipulate his sword with surgical precision, Bang could only thrust a random katana over a specific distance. **'Physical Characteristic Manipulation': Bang is able to manipulate the physical attributes of his sword and combine impossible characteristics according to his imagination. By shifting the weight, density, stiffness and flexibility through different combinations, Bang can approach various opponents without repeating a specific discipline. His favorite usage involves increasing the durability and sharpness of his sword while decreasing the weight; creating a blade as light as a feather that can slice through the toughest materials. During defensive opponents, Bang manipulates its flexibility in order to release whip-like strikes. He can even enlarge the hilt to form a protective shield capable of blocking oncoming attacks. **'State of Matter Shifting': Bang excels in his ability to shift matter through three of the four official phases, liquid, solid, and gas. He can walk across a large body of water by solidifying the surface under his feet during each step, run atop air and even remove the deadliness of an extreme fall by liquefying the earth beneath him. Through limited elemental manipulation, Bang is able to utilize this skill to hinder his opponent's balance or enhance his own physical prowess. Although shifting their phase, Bang does not change their composition. **'Resemblance of the Forgotten': When a person bonds with an object, their souls creates a bridge; transferring experiences between the two souls in the form of a memory. Even after the wielder severs the link, the memories remain instilled within the object. Bang is able to draw on the instilled memories of certain objects in order to obtain information or even acquire certain skills. Due to Bang's connection with swords, he is able to steal knowledge regarding swordplay in order to achieve a feat similar to high-speed learning. It is for this reason Bang desires to acquire an older sword. However, he can use this skill to obtain physical knowledge through contact with other weapon masters. **'Event Horizon: Approaching the World without Ridgepoles' (,): A technique Bang developed after mastering the practice of pulling on the souls of air and water. He begins by circling his epee before him, creating quick revolutions with the tip of the blade. Through it, he manipulates the wind and water before him; forcing it under his unrivaled command. Despite the overwhelming appearance of the oncoming cyclone which appears capable of engulfing the environment, the technique is actually a distraction meant to capture the opponent's attention. The damage caused by the cyclone is minimal if not nonexistent. *'Enhanced Endurance': Bang has an incredibly high tolerance for physical pain and mental exhaustion. He can continue battling despite being pushed to his absolute limits. Even when near unconsciousness, Bang will continue to stand against those who threaten his desire. The swordsman describes the pain as a sensation of life, a fuel which ignites his anger. *'Enhanced Durability: While strength is not Bang's strongest aspect, he possesses a body capable of sustaining damage that would be otherwise fatal for a human. He can fair against hollows more than twice his size and receive direct attacks without utilizing his fullbring's defensive techniques. Bang's frontline approach to battle has resulted in him sustaining massive amounts of damage. *'High Spiritual Power': Bang possesses a high amount of spiritual energy. His Reiryoku is considered impressive by human standards. Spectators have compared Bang's reservoir to that of a third seat shinigami with the potential of a lieutenant. Without control of his energy, Bang is known for attracting starving hollows and other spiritually aware humans. Subconsciously, the swordsman's body utilized Reiryoku to enhance his physical attributes. Even without calling upon his powers as a fullbringer, Bang demonstrated physical abilities that allowed him to combat a hollow with his bare fist. His spiritual power acts as a sort of armor which reinforces his body, increasing the swordsman's durability, physical strength and speed overall. *'Spiritual Awareness': Bang has always possessed the ability to speak with ghost, see shinigami and hollows. Although friends and family regarded the child's rambling as purely imaginative, Bang saw both the material realm and the afterlife. He witnessed the tales of the departed and helped spirits find peace after death. After returning to the source of his powers and undergoing training, Bang learned to utilize his spiritual awareness as a form of sensory. He can locate allies, enemies and other spiritually aware beings within an impressive distance. Unfortunately, the ability to identify through spiritual power can only occur after coming into contact with a target. Until then, he can only sense the energy being emitted. *'Keen Intellect': Bang is regarded as an intelligent human capable of reading his opponent's movements and perspectives. Although he is often bored of academic journeys. Bang often demonstrates the basic understanding of the subjects required. He is a swordsman who utilizes strategies and tactics in order to survive duels. When dueling against an opponent, Bang utilizes certain visualization practices to highlight specific strengths and weaknesses. *'Bilingual': Bang is fluent in Mandarin, which he uses to travel between Japan, New York City and China during vacations. Fullbring '''En Garde' (アンギャルド, Angyarudo): Bang developed a Fullbring after his mother survived a horrific hollow attack during pregnancy, which resulted in Bang gaining the power to manipulate the souls embedded within the surrounding environment. He awakened this dormant power at the age of 13 after protecting his home from a hollow attack. Unfortunately he lacked the necessary tutelage to explain its source and potential, halting its evolution into the completed form. But even in its initial state, Bang's En Garde is strong enough to dispatch groups of Hollow without failure. Despite encountering both Quincy's and Shinigami during his journey, Bang experiences the closest synergy when surrounded by the presence of hollows. During a previous incident, Bang encountered the dimensional opening caused when a Hollow activates a Garganta. Although faced with absolute darkness, the Fullbringer felt his power raging joyously within. Calling to the darkness twisting and contorting before him. Bang would have launched himself into the opening without hesitation had an ally not appeared. Regardless, Bang's Fullbring is currently undergoing its initial stage due to his lack of formal training. Yet he demonstrates the potential of fully mastering his Fullbring soon through constant battle. En Garde stems from the euphoric sensation that courses through his body when dueling a worthy opponent. The intimate connection between two opponents who are forced to learn one another both mentally and physically to obtain victory. It is an absolute adoration of swords and the fascination with swordplay. Bang believes that En Garde awoke from the adamant desire for strength, and that the object which acted as the source of his Fullbring was his first Epee. However, En Garde is unique as his love for both fencing weapons allows him to invoke En Garde through any Epee or saber within his grasp. En Garde is the epitome of fencing; the incarnate of speed, precision and explosiveness. It is a form taken by one who desires nothing more than companionship. A conversation. A debate or a partner for an intimate dance. The sword becomes the guide to meaning, to art and to nature. Fullbringers classify En Garde as a Clad-Type (装衣型 (クラッドタイプ), Kuraddotaipu; lit. "Raiment-Type") Fullbring which resembles an Espada's Resurrección. The source of his Fullbring is either an Epee or Saber; which become a 14th century rapier of exquisite design upon activation. It is the weapon that has garnered countless victories throughout his life. He feels proudest when wielding one and most confident during a duel. En Garde is not designated to a single epee or saber. It is instead a representation of his connection with the blades that descended from actual swordplay and the ability to revert the weapons into their ancestral state. Although he lived an isolated lifestyle, the epee allowed the fencer to engage in conversation with fellow opponents. Creating countless bonds that kept Bang pushing forward. In a world without meaning, the epee gave him a purpose. To become stronger. To become faster. He trained and awoke for a cause. It was the item he held onto during rough eras of the past and the source of his pride. Bang introduces himself as an Epeeist before all else. Originally Bang could only activate this power when faced with a challenge. However he learned to utilize it at will. *'First Form': Bang is engulfed in a white Reiatsu which shrouds his head and upper torso. As a Clad Type Fullbring, his energy covers him while resembling a fencing jacket, mask as well as a glove on his sword hand. His epee is drowned in green light before transforming into a 14th century Rapier that he can convert into a saber willingly. **'The Scorekeeper': En Garde is a Fullbring that combines the aspect of Fencing for sport with dueling against an overwhelming enemy. It applies the point keeping system of modern fencing to the swordsmanship practiced in days of old. It is a link between the ancient form of battle and the human ability to transform the deadliest art into a game. The Scorekeeper activates a Cumulative Hit Counter that is ingrained in every soul pierced by En Garde's blade. The Cumulative Hit Counter is a conceptual scoring machine which compounds the initial damage of a strike through a multiplier correlated to the number of hits landed thus far; augmenting the power and deadliness of his attack through the amount. The increased power spans over concussive, piercing and cutting damage performed by his Fullbring. Where bd represents the Base Damage of the attack and N is the consecutive number of attacks landed the formula utilized is bd(n). The base damage depends on the type of strike Bang lands upon the opponent, but does not effect the n value of the formula. For example, Bang can land 13 shallow cuts against an enemy yet stab his opponents stomach on the 14th strike. The multiplier will increase the damage by x14 even though the previous attacks were light. Bang's attacks, regardless of depth or intensity, inflicts damage multiplied by the amount of previous strikes landed. Nevertheless, even if three consecutive strikes were exactly the same on different areas of his enemy's body, each attack will inflict an increased amount of damage, turning the slightest wound into a fatal blow. The base damage used as a guide for the multiplier depends on the initial strike upon activation. A shallow cut will become a deepened wound inflicted by a knife, and then by a larger dagger. Eventually even the lightest scrapes will reflect a wound from a sword larger than a horse-cleaving weapon. And although En Garde might slightly tap an area, the damage will continue onwards dependent on the current multiplier. The overall concept resembles the modern guide of fencing to fifteen which is when the match is set and a winner is proclaimed. The fifteenth attack is often regarded as being strong enough to finish an opponent. As everything is destined to end in life, Bang's Scorekeeper allows him to overcome even the toughest defenses through time and energy. Perseverance, his Cumulative Hit Counter will continue compounding indefinitely, allowing him to stand against enemies of incredible resistance. Scorekeeper uses the soul as a scoring machine in regards to the multiplier. Even after deactivation, the soul's ability to store memories and experiences keeps record of the amount. Thus, multiple encounter with Bang's ultimately continues to compound from the previous battle. Since using the soul as a record keeper, Bang's Cumulative Hit Counter assigns a different multiplier to objects and sentient species. Should an opponent possess a certain defense or weapon, Bang often notes that he will simply destroy it to get to his target. Unfortunately, the multiplier is dependent on the soul being counted against. For example, striking an opponent's sword fifteen times will have no effect on the multiplier of the person. **'Enhanced Strength': En Garde is a Clad-Type Fullbring which revolves around manipulating the physical characteristics of the covered area. When activated, an armor completely engulfs Bang's right arm and shoulder, merging with his hand completely. Bang is able to manipulate the weight of his arm and shoulder without hindering his movement. The aftermath is an exponential increase in both strength and durability. He is able to strike through a Hollow twice his height and deflect a barrage of attacks. **'Enhanced Strength': Bang demonstrates enhanced strength and durability regarding his upper body. His strikes carry more force and can seemingly cut through the toughest material. When combined with Scorekeeper, Bang comments that there exist few substances capable of repelling his attack. He is able to block opponents with larger swords and can successfully redirect their weapon to create an opening. Perhaps his greatest feat of strength regards halting the advancement of hollows more than thrice his size with minimal effort. **'Enhanced Durability': Bang's intense energy gains a defensive purpose through the appearance of a jacket and mask. He is able to survive immense concussive damage, dangerous falls, and repel physical attacks that would shatter normal humans. Bang can stand toe-to-toe against hollows larger than full grown trees. *'Completed Form': **'Density Manipulation': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': Quotes "I have no need to test your strength against my blade. You can see the weakness of a man right through his iris." Trivia *Bang is regarded as the antithesis to Kurogawa Yamasawa; which, when placed together, represent the ancient Chinese theory of the . He symbolizes the Yang persona through various aspects in his personality, abilities and appearance. Yang is the symbol of masculinity, light, abrasive mess, and release. His personality demonstrates several traits tied to the aforementioned concepts. However, he also possesses a certain amount of traits that appear in Lady Yamasawa, creating a certain bridge that spans spiritually between the two. Most importantly, his Fullbring is tied to Fencing which uses white protective gear as a base of his Clad Type transformation while Lady Yamasawa's Fullbring is based off her mastery over Kendo, which uses a black uniform. * The author designated multiple theme songs for Bang. They are Lift the Fog Up By Shing02, Rumble Kings by Run the Jewels, and Knock Knock by GZA. * Bang's color scheme and a couple of his quotes are a tribute to one of the Author's favorite musical groups; the Wu Tang Clan.